legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Peasants
|introduced = (2002) |aliases = Villager}} Peasants, also known as Villagers " The villagers in the street below aren't a threat, so you can ignore them unless you are in need of blood." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 9 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 , were a type of Non-Player Character featured in ''Blood Omen 2'' . Peasants were the "regular denizens of Nosgoth"Official Blood Omen 2 site Humans page and were the lowest class of Human encountered by Kain in Meridian. They were little more than "fodder"Official Blood Omen 2 site Humans page - providing Kain with a supply of Blood at little risk in early chapters of Blood Omen 2 " The villagers in the street below aren't a threat, so you can ignore them unless you are in need of blood." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 9 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Peasants came in either gender and were dressed in a variety of rags. They could be found throughout the lower areas of Meridian such as the Slums, Smuggler's Den,The Lower City and were even occasionally seen in the Upper City;Peasants would also later be seen in the Wharves and several were taken as Slaves to the Hylden City. The Peasants NPC class could be extremely talkative and their conversations could reveal a great deal about Sarafan MeridianOfficial Blood Omen 2 site Humans page . Notes *Peasants are named as such on the Humans Page of the Official Blood Omen 2 site and script references Peasant: "That’s generous, I call it. You see that? Have you seen what it can do? It will bring light and heat, and no cost for oil or coal. And they bring it right down here for us simple folk to use. Bless the Seraphan for all their doings, that’s what I say – for sharing their magic with the poor." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. while Debug information labels the Peasant NPC's as "psnt" (though a single slave-class NPC in the Hylden City also has the tag). Despite this the Prima Guide labels them as "Villagers" " The villagers in the street below aren't a threat, so you can ignore them unless you are in need of blood." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 9 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 alongside the generic '"human" tag. *Peasants in ''Blood Omen 2'' generally came in four varieties; Female Peasants wore a long coat and hat and had a variant where a dress was visible beneath a shorter jacket, whilst Male Peasants could come either 'capped' or with a bare, balding head. *Many of the Cabal Contacts that Kain encountered had Peasant character models (only the noblewoman in the Sarafan Keep and the Bishop of Meridian had different models). Minor observed characters Duncan and Annie also had Peasant character models. All of the minor unseen characters (including Agnes, Cadmus, Durden, Ivan, Joseph, Marjorie, Jack and Plunkett) are talked about by Peasant NPC's, perhaps implying they are peasants. *Peasants character-types later appear alongside Slaves in the Hylden City , perhaps indicative Slaves who have recently been brought to the Hylden City from Meridian. BO2-PeasantM1.png|'Capped' Male Peasant BO2-PeasantM2.png|'Balding' Male Peasant BO2-PeasantF2.png|Variant Female Peasant References Category:Humans Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:NPC